


FusionTale (By: Giulia498)

by Giulia498



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, The Underground (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulia498/pseuds/Giulia498
Summary: Where all the characters are mergers called "Fusion". (I'm bot good at summaires...)taken from the text:...The monster immediately understood what had happened.He looked at the child sadlyHe could not allow it to stay there.Who died at the hands of the human.Who suffered as he suffered.So he picked her up...And he teleported away from that golden room....Warning! This work was published by me on Wattpad in Italian. You can find it on my profile, which is not Giulia498. Thanks.





	1. - Stanza Dorata -

_Sangue._

_C'era così tanto sangue nella stanza._

_Sangue sui muri._

_Sangue sui vestiti._

_Sangue su quel coltello._

_Sangue di quelli che erano venuti da molto lontano._

_Sangue di chi ha dato a tutti un lieto fine._

_Sangue di quelli che avevano poi strappato tutto da lui._

_I due sfidanti si guardarono negli occhi._

_Un rosso come il sangue che ha incontrato il blu di quella fiamma luminosa._

_Nessuno ha parlato. Nessuno si è trasferito._

_Hanno solo aspettato._

_La stanza era piena di odio._

_Puro odio verso il nemico._

_Il destino di Umani e Mostri dipendeva da loro._

_All'improvviso l'umano balzò in avanti con l'intento di uccidere il mostro di fronte a lui._

_Il mostro sospirò, attaccando con ossa bianche e bianche._

_Quante volte l'ha ucciso?_

_Troppi per essere ricordati._

_Il mostro non voleva ricordare ..._

_L'umano abbassò le sue ossa e si avvicinò sempre di più._

_I due erano molto vicini._

_Their ANIME shone with Determination._

_..._

_But something went wrong._

_Their SOULS collide, almost to merge them completely._

_The two did not notice in the least this small but important detail._

_The monster killed the human for the umpteenth time._

_Even more blood._

_But he knew he would come back._

_That brat did not give up easily._

_He always came back._

_And it was always stronger._

_It would not hold up much longer._

_He knew his destiny was marked_.

_The skeleton waited ..._

_And he waited ..._

  
_Then he heard a sound ..._

_A cry ..._

_It looked like a child's ..._

_The monster approached a column and ..._

_He saw a human child._

_She was very young, being a newborn, and she had brown-haired bob hair and with spikes ... blue ..._

_The baby girl opened her eyes._

_They were a deeper blue than the ocean's waters and the clearest sky._

_The girl giggled at the sight of the funny skeleton._

_The monster immediately understood what had happened._

_He looked at the child sadly._

_He could not allow it to stay there._

_Who died at the hands of the human._

_Who suffered as he suffered._

_So he picked her up ..._

_And he teleported away from that golden room._

_•_

_•_

_•_

_He had arrived in a new Snowdin._

_It was different from that of his darkest universe._

_He approached a house very similar to his own._

_The one he previously shared with his brother ..._

_The monster saw that the baby was trembling from the icy cold of Snowdin and wrapped it in her sweatshirt._

_He placed it gently in front of the wooden door._

_"P-forgive me" Said the skeleton in a trembling voice._

_He rang the bell of the house._

_He gave the child a last look._

_He whispered a "Goodbye", and then disappeared._

_Had he done well to leave her at UnderFell?_

_Questo lo capirà solo più tardi._

 

 


	2. - UnderFell -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl finds herself at UnderFell and is adopted by Fell!Sans and Fell!Papyrus.
> 
> THE END.
> 
> I'm not good at di summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! It contains bad words.

Fell Pov

I heard the sound of the bell.

_Who the hell is that?!_

I opened the door and found myself in front of me...a child.

_What the hell is a girl doing in front of my door?! The Boss will get angry!_

The brat opened his eyes and looked at me. He chuckled at my sight.

Narrator POV

"What the fuck are you laughing?! DO I MAKE YOU LAUGH?!" He said threateningly.

But she giggled louder.

Fell was getting even more angry. So he exclaimed: "FUCK."

The skeleton was about to close the door, but he thought better of it.

 _Maybe it could be a good purchase for the Mob..._ He thought.

So he took it and brought it inside.

He put it on the sofa.

The baby fell asleep immediately.

Fell chuckled.

He sat down next to her and fell asleep.

**-Time Skip: Three hours later -**

"SANS! LAZY BONES! WHERE ARE YOU ?!" A voice came from outside.

Fell awoke with a start.

"OH SHIT-"

Fell! Paps came in through the front door.

He noticed the girl.

"Sans ..."

Fell sweated cold.

"I-I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Have you captured a human?!"

"U-uhm..."

"Then, Sans?"

"Stay here, serve the Mob." He said firmly.

Fell! Paps was not so convinced, but he let it go.

"WELL, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WANTS TO SEE THIS HUMAN!"

Fell was strange. He had said ... that was fine ...?

He put the baby in his arms.

"Meh, it seems weak, useless."

"W-well ... it's still young."

"Ok ok ... BUT YOU SHOULD SUCK IT."

The girl giggled.

"WHAT SHE HAS?!"

Fell took the girl back.

"Nothing, nothing"

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

"We'll call her.......Red."

"BUT WHAT A FUCK OF NAME IS?! I would say ... Aki."

"Ok ok ..."

"OK, IT'S DECIDED, THE UMAN- Ehm....AKI STAY HERE!"

The baby, now Aki, giggled happily.


	3. -Four heroes and Undyne-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki gets into trouble

POV Narrator

"Hey, the little shit is here!"

"Why don't they kill her? We could finally get out of this place!"

"You know that she is protected by Sans and Papyrus. No one will stand against them."

Aki walks quietly through the schoolyard. After all, they were right. All Snowdin hated her but no one ever tried to hurt her. Both for Sans and Papyrus and for herself. Even if his L.O.VE. it was still at 1, it was still strong enough to knock down an average monster.

She was about to go home when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're Aki, right?"

The girl turned around, recognizing a voice very similar to Flowey. As soon as he saw it, however, he realized that it was very different from the Flowey he knew.

"Follow me."

"H-HEY. WHAT-?"

Aki ran, chasing the flower that was heading into the woods. Her father had strictly forbidden her to go there, since it was dangerous, but at that moment the flower in front of her was more important

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU LEAVING?!"

The flower ignored the question.

After a bit of running, the flower disappeared.

"H-hey ... don't leave me here!"

Aki looked around frightened, until he heard a glacial voice behind him.

"Well well well...a Human, uh?"

She turned slowly. Before her was Undyne, deputy captain of the Royal Guard, who had killed many monsters and humans in the underground. Aki stepped back.

"Finally, the last of the seven human souls needed to destroy the Barrier...WILL BE OUR."

Aki tried to escape, but Undyne blocked her with spears. A dark laugh.

_Aki called for help. But nobody cam-_

A knife was thrown at Undyne, too focused on Aki to dodge, who took it in one hand.

"WHAT- Other humans?!"

Two other humans, accompanied by the flower he had met before and a goat.

"If you hurt her you'll see with us!" The goat shouted.

Undyne laughed.

"Well, after all ... in this world ...  **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay


	4. -New Friends?-

The fight began.  
Undyne threw spears at the four.  
The goat and the boy tried to protect Aki from them, while the flower and the girl attacked her.

The flower prevented Undyne from moving too much with his vines, while the girl attacked with knives of all shapes and sizes.

"NOW FLOWEY." She screamed.

Flowey distracted her with lianas and white bullets, while the two humans and the goat, with Aki, fled away, entering a portal.

"Where we are...?" Aki asked.

"It's hard to explain ..." the goat said, scratching the back of his head and searching for words to describe the place.

"We're in an empty AU. Even though it was our AU in ancient times, it was destroyed by a Glitch or something," the boy said.

"We didn't show up." Said the goat. "I am Asriel."

"My name is Chara." The girl said.

"I am Frisk" The boy said, then pointed to the flower. "He is Flowey."

"Well, _knife_ to meet you."

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"So ... do you want something from me?"

"In fact, we need one thing ... YOUR SOUL." Chara said making a scary face.

"Sure." Aki said.

"I tried..."

"The truth is ... we are very alone ..." Flowey stated.

"We just wanted to get to know other people. Here it is so ... silent." Frisk continued.

Aki didn't know how to answer.

"If you want to go back to your world-"

Aki interrupted him.

"Nah, you look like good people, unlike everyone in my fucking universe ..."

After a few hours, in the dark, Aki returned to UnderFell, greeting his new friends.

She entered the front door. She was about to go back to his room when ...

"Where have you been?" A threatening voice behind her.

She turned around, seeing her father visibly angry. Now she was really sure she'd have a bad time ...

"ANSWER, DAMAGE."

Aki didn't know what to say, or more than anything else, She couldn't lie. She wasn't good at it.

"I was with ... new friends ... I suppose." She said, whispering the last word.

Fell sighed, calming down a little.

"You could have died. I always told you that when you leave school you have to go home immediately. Do you want Undyne to find you ?!"

Aki sweated cold.

"Don't tell me ..."

Aki nodded, lowering his head.

Fell was about to yell at her, but Paps, who had witnessed the whole scene, interrupted him.

"YOU ARE QUIET, SANS. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL SAY UNDYNE NOT TO SAY ANYTHING TO THE KING AND NOT TO KILL AKI. YOU WILL SEE THAT I WILL HEAR YOU."

"Thank You, Boss ..." Fell said.

"LOOK THAT I DO IT FOR HUMAN. NOT FOR YOU." The usual proud.

Paps walked away to leave the other two alone.

"I'm sorry, dad ..." He said hugging him.

"It's ok, Aki."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I didn't have much inspiration.  
> :'D
> 
> ANYWAY. Two notices:
> 
> 1\. {SPOILER}
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will focus on Fell and another person. (Who knows who ÊwÊ).
> 
> Classic: ._.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. I am writing a new book. I don't do spoilers though. :>


End file.
